


COVID19, do you see me laughing?

by Hopetofantasy



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Two Night Stand (2014) Fusion, Awkward Conversations, Based on the actual Belgian culture & mentality, Bisexual Male Character, COVID19, College AU, Consensual Sex, Everyone Is Alive, Getting to Know Each Other, Internal Conflict, Jens POV, M/M, One Night Stands, Quarantine, References to Belgian measures, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Turned more, a bit of Paranoia, lucas pov, skam au, van der stoffels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetofantasy/pseuds/Hopetofantasy
Summary: - Two Night Stand AU -After the last lockdown party, Jens wakes up to a world of COVID19 measures. Not only that, but there's suddenly another person in his bed. A hook-up. Someone... unusually manly. A surprising twist he didn't saw coming. Then, the call happens:"You need to stay in quarantine for fourteen days."
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. Prologue

_“The national security council has - as declared in the pers conference - decided to tighten the measures concerning the corona epidemic. Starting tomorrow at midnight every café and restaurant will be closed down...” (Thursday 12th of March 2019)_

God, he still felt the tiredness in his body, even when lying down. He didn’t remember at what time he went to sleep. Just that people were still partying on at the night stores in the street, until the police broke up the masses. Yesterday night had been a bit too much for his liking. He remembered how much he wanted to go to bed and sleep it all off. His worries, his sadness, this whole fucked up situation. Stupid _fucking_ virus. 

Thank god the boss was very lenient with Moyo, Aaron and Jens. Marc had said they could take any shots they wanted to ‘celebrate’ the closing of the café. That didn’t needed to be said twice. They immediately claimed a bottle of chocolate jenever, which still lasted a very long time between the three of them. The people just kept coming in, ordering more and more beers. 

It was difficult keeping up. Probably because of the promo: two beers for the price of one. It wasn’t a bad idea. Marketing gold. The opened barrels needed to be sold out or the café couldn’t get his money back. So what better way to close down as to organize a ‘lockdown party’. And who better than the three most popular staff members, their own Broerrrs squad, to sell them to all their friends? Their fans? And the students whose ‘kot' were in the neighborhood?

Was it a good idea? Probably not. But hey, they were young. The news had said that there were no cases of young people getting the virus. As long as they were careful with going outside, they wouldn’t spread it to the elderly, right?

_Yeah, whatever._

He didn’t want to think about that right now. He was just drifting in between consciousness and sleep. He felt comfy like this in his empty bed. The sun was slowly making its way through his curtains. He needed to buy new ones for his 'kot', at least some without the holes in them. But this felt good. Maybe he could get some more hours of sleep in, if he let his body be.

At the outskirts of his mind, some memories were floating back into his thought process. A pair of bright blue eyes. Some soft pink lips. A flowery pattern. God, w _hat was this?_ He couldn’t seem to remember more. He did recall laughing very loud with his friends behind the bar. _Did he drink too much?_ But he only claimed a fourth of the entire bottle, not enough to get him tipsy. Maybe a bit buzzed, but that’s about it. He remembered another laugh joining their group. Somewhat husky, sexy. Something that made him laugh even more.

_Wait a second..._

Pushing himself to a further state of consciousness, he realized that his bed wasn’t entirely empty. His ears were straining to make out a slight, soothing breath next to him. Oh. Oh, ok. He apparently didn’t end up alone when coming home from the café. _Why didn’t he remember this?_ What the hell was happening with his mind? 

He was starting to get very annoyed at himself. What kind of an asshole was he if he didn’t even remember the girl’s name with whom he fooled around with? God, was he really turning into one of those dudes? He at least hoped that she considered him somewhat good looking or interesting. And that she really consented to the hook up, with no alcohol involved. 

The certain someone next to him was stirring in her sleep. She must have felt some movement coming from his side of the bed. He felt a hand pulling his body closer to hers. A somewhat tender, but still dry patched hand. A slight breath in his neck. Some soft curls tickling his back. A sweet hum. He sighed. Well, this felt surely more comfortable. He missed the touch of a girl. He let himself slide into the little spoon position. 

Oh my god.

OH. MY. GOD. 

WHAT WAS THAT?!

His eyes flickered open instantly and with one instant swoop, he was standing next to his bed. His sheets were pooling at his feet. 

Oh my god. WHAT THE HELL? What what what what WHAT?! 

He was NAKED. 

Huh.

And he had felt something touch his back. Something that wasn’t supposed to be **THERE**.

In the lower regions. Something that didn’t add up. 

**_Morning wood_. **

He turned around instantly to meet a pair of bright blue eyes, underneath a mop of brown curls. The person in his bed. Naked. Just rubbing their own face, with the back of the rugged head he felt on his stomach seconds before. Slowly making sure they’d woken up entirely. A slightly amused, but alluringly light smile on their face. A wink.

“Goodmorning, Jens.”

OH. MY. GOD.

It's a boy. 

A boy.

_A boy?!_

How the hell did this happen?!

Go back, go back, stupid brain! Where are the memories?

“Oh, god. Did we...?”

The boy was still smiling at him. Some cracks were showing in his seemingly sweet expression. Hurt. He was looking up to the black haired boy, with patience in his eyes. Like he knew this would happen. Like he anticipated the shock. All the while Jens was still churning out his thoughts like a high-speed train without stops. A flood of memories were filling up his mind to the brim.

___

_An earth shattering kiss._

_His hands on the thin, muscular waist of the other boy._

_The boy -_ _Lucas he remembered now -_

_moaning slightly, while Jens was licking his way from ear to shoulder._

_Stopping in the middle, sucking a bruise.  
_

_A pattern of bruises._

_Sharp nails on his own back._

_Another mind blowing kiss._

_God, he wanted this so much._

_Anticipation in his stomach.  
_

_An energy filling his muscles._

_His mind._

_The smell of lube._

_The sound of a condom wrapper opening._

_A click in his brain._

_This is what he was waiting for._

_This what he missed._

_He knew what he wanted._

_At last._

_“Are you sure you want this, Jens?”  
_

_“Yes, Lucas, I want you. I want you so bad.”  
_

_“But will you still remember this tomorrow? I mean, you still look a little buzzed.”  
_

_“Yes, I will, I wanted this for a long time, I’ll still remember.”  
_

_“Long time? You’ve only met me tonight?”, the other boy teased.  
_

_“I still want you, Lucas. Okay?”  
_

_“But it’s your first t-”  
_

_A sentence interrupted by a world changing, intensely passionate french kiss._

_Moaning, loud moaning._

_Bodies moving in a set rhythm._

_Feeling needed._

_Feeling connected._

_Feeling complete._

_Hands being held._

_Deep eyes looking inside his._

_Confirmation._

_Love._

_Passion._

_Oh god, yes._

_**“Lucas!”** _

**______ **

__

Silence was filling up the space between them now. It felt charged.

“We did, didn’t we?”

His face must’ve revealed his thought process. Lucas was already chuckling, like the situation was very amusing to him. His eyes told another story, however. They seemed to be filled with unsung feelings. “Yes, pretty boy, we did. And you were very good at it, I might add. I never had such mind-altering sex in my entire life. Not that I’ve got a lot of experience though.” His tone was a little curious, combined with a smidge of frustration. 

Jens could relate. 

To the _latter_ part of course. 

Not about the experience with boys part. 

That was new. That was something he didn’t know he wanted. At least, not until last night, when his tired brain and a bit of liquid courage did the deed for him. Yeah, ok. _What now?_ What was he supposed to do _now_? Offer his hook up some breakfast? Send him packing? Talk about how he didn’t even know he was bisexual in the first place? A shoulder slap and a “no homo, bro”? He cringed at the thought. That was so _not_ okay. 

Goddammit, girls were so much easier. Smile and dump them at the door with a cute kiss. Sending them a text with a thank-you and a smiley. Asking them to contact him if they’d still be interested for a do-over. Easy, over with, done.

His ringtone saved him from spiraling further. 

Ah, talk about _saved by the bell_. 

Ruffling his pocket, he pulled out his phone. The name of the caller ID appeared to be Moyo. He couldn’t deal with his hungover questions so early in the morning though. Yet, everything at this moment seemed to be better than dealing with ‘the situation’ in his bed. And the clutter in his mind.

“Yeah?”

“Thank god, Jens. You’re awake. We’ve got a big problem, bro.”

Jens gazed upon Lucas, who seemed to be eavesdropping. That wasn't even subtle. He sighed. The view before him wasn't a sight for sore eyes, it was even more marvelous. Rugged shoulders, soft arms, tight stomach. A smile to weaken the knees. _Lust._ Long time since he felt it this bad. The sudden rush in his stomach made him a little queasy.

“Yeah... I know..."

He coughed.

"I mean, ehm, what’s up, man?”

“Marc has been infected with the virus.”

Jens’ heart stopped for a second. His breath was ragged and his eyes were starting to blur. His brain couldn’t seem to register the situation anymore. The only thing that seemed to be working was his ear. Just enough to make out the following sentence in Moyo's ramble:

“... Jens, we all need to stay in quarantine, for the next fourteen days. I’m sorry...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it :)  
> I'll try to update soon.  
> It's just a random idea that popped up,  
> reading all the stories on Twitter about gay romances due to COVID19 lockdowns.
> 
> I know it took Jens a while to wake up, but come on, in the series he's such a sleepyhead!  
> So it's canon :P
> 
> To clarify: a 'kot' is a housing room for a student in the Belgian cities.  
> It's often only a tiny room, with enough space for a bed, a sink, a closet and a desk.  
> The bathroom is usually shared, as well as a main room and a kitchen.  
> It's usually situated in a private rental house with multiple rooms, so with a lot of housemates,  
> in a student city. The rent is around 250 to 500 euros a month.  
> It's good to know this, for future references.
> 
> I'm Flemish, not a native English writer. So if you find any mistakes, please point them out!  
> Hope you liked it, if yes, please don't restrain yourself from commenting or kudo'ing 😘 Very much appreciated!


	2. His clear intention

Lucas **_couldn’t_** understand the Belgians. 

He couldn’t understand how a country that was _so_ similar to his, in language as well as habits, was still so different from his own culture. He knew the dialect was different, since he met some Flemish people before, but what was _this_?

They are neighbors and share a border, for god’s sake! His hometown was like an hour away. How difficult could everything be? 

Turns out, it would be extremely difficult...

He felt like he was residing in a totally different world. A parallel world. Where Dutch people were scoffed at, where Flemish people seemed so distant and he didn’t know how to change it all.

So Lucas was close to giving up. Just pack up his stuff and emigrate back to Utrecht. Where he knew everything and basically everyone that mattered. Home. Safe. With his friends. 

He should’ve listened to Kes. 

At the time, it seemed like a pretty good idea, you know? In the Netherlands the spots at universities and university colleges were limited. You had to apply and hoped they picked you out of the so-called ‘lottery’. And even if you were picked, you still have to pay a huge sum of money per semester. He didn’t _have_ that kind of money. And he didn’t want to burden his parents or himself with a nasty loan. So he made a decision: he would go to school in Belgium.

It didn’t take that much extra hassle. He’d looked up the different kind of bachelor degrees on the internet, searching for something that stood out. Because yeah, even the educational system was different. Lucas needed to research a little bit if he truly qualified for some interesting trajectories, but in the end, it was still pretty straightforward. 

And a residency? Well, there was one inside the school as well as some private house rooms in the neighborhood. It took a while to click that ‘kot’ had meant dorm room, but once he applied to some website, he’d knew exactly which one he wanted. And according to the owner, he was right on time, since the applications were starting to flood his mailbox. While it was only March. 

He should’ve known it was too easy. Settling into a new country.

But for 350 euros per month, a spacious room with all costs included - even WiFi - plus a shared bathroom and kitchen? That was a steal! It’ll take him just 10 minutes to walk towards the university college. Perfect. He just hoped his roommates were kinda nice. They must be. Certainly. Maybe. Probably?

Telling his friends, that was something else entirely. At first, they didn’t seem to believe him. “You? In Belgium?”, Jayden had huffed out. His laugh was cut short due to a cloud of smoke getting stuck in his throat. “You wouldn’t make it a week, you knobhead. Do you even know anything about Belgium? Do you even _understand_ them when they speak their dialects? I don’t.”

“Dude, it can’t be that difficult. I used to be friends with some of them during my month stay at the lake house, you know? I understood them like 95% of the time. And they can’t be hugely different from us, right? We used to be united, one country right?”, Lucas answered, while stealing the joint out of his hands. He needed some boost to get through these kind of conversations. 

Kes, however, didn’t seem all too convinced with this speech. His dark eyes bore into his. He knew the curly boy like the back of his hand, so anything Lucas would tell him, would be bounced back with extra zen-like insight. And his face revealed a nervous energy, because he knew Lucas was insecure about the whole thing. He truly was, though. On the inside. Because he hated the not-knowing. The not-knowing what the future might hold. For him. For his mom.

No, _don’t go there_. Your mom is safe. Your mom is okay. She doesn’t need to be involved in all this. 

Lucas sighed. 

“Just tell me, Kes. You know you want to.”

His best friend quirked his eyebrow. His face transforming into an amused expression. Too can play that game, bro. Yet, the silence remained. Loaded with different thrown looks, unanswered questions and the smoke of a burning joint. Kes didn’t need to ask, he already knew. The why and the how. So the only thing he said, was: “I hope you don’t regret it, man. I **_know_ **you.”

Well, that was his problem, wasn’t it? He knew what he was doing. 

Until he wasn’t. 

Until he wasn’t sure anymore.

Until Lucas wasn’t sure who _he_ was anymore.

But that would seen later.

_Much later._

For now, this is how he ended up in this situation, the first day of initiation week. Half a week before his lessons, starting the 16th of September. He was wearing his typical flowery blouse, cut off jean shorts and an old bag with a worn strap on his shoulder.

What the ‘introductory lessons’ had meant he didn’t know, so he brought a notebook and pencil case, just in case. Standing at the edge of the group, he looked upon his new classmates. 

The first years from the Bachelor Interior Design. 

This seemed to be quite a large group, considering the creative aspect of the trajectory. He couldn’t keep the count anymore after eighty. Who cares anyways? Not him. No sir. He never felt nervous for school a day in his life. So why would he be nervous now?

He would laugh in the face of nervousness. 

Ha ha. 

(Okay, maybe he was. But you know, he always seemed chill on the outside. Let’s hope the people thought he was as mellow as he appeared.)

A slap on the shoulder startled him right out of his thought process. A curly head girl called his attention. He desperately needed to tune in. “- Luca. _Eihn wa uhwen naeohm_?” Or something along those lines. Lucas brain starred to whirr with panic. She had asked him a question, but he really needed to stretch his vocabulary of Flemish to pick up what she wanted.

Oh wait, Luca, was it? That’s a _name_. 

So she had meant “Wat is uwen naam?” (= “What’s your name?”)!

“Lucas. Nice to meet you!”

“Oh, Lucas, you’re from **Holland** , aren’t you? I’ve heard a lot of people from this trajectory coming from there. It seems to be a popular one and less vague, more professional than the art trajectory in your country? Some of the others told me. And of course, the tuition for only 1.000 euros per year helps, right?”

Wow, okay. Luca didn’t need to talk _this_ fast, you know. He’d only been here for a couple of days, just enough to decorate his room, meet some of the roommates - some where still moving in the coming week - and go groceries shopping. Not enough to complete immerse himself into the Flemish language. He kinda wished now that he had watched the ‘for dummies’ YouTube channel, like he intended to. But he understood the gist of it. 

“Euhm, yeah, sure.”

“Well, luckily for me, my parents only need to pay 100 euros. Their income was just low enough to get me a yearly bursary as well. I love my country, honestly. Don’t you love Belgium? Dude, have you already tried our fries with Belgian mayo? Better than the Holland’ one! Less sweet. Gosh, that’s really sweet. I mean, we should eat some after this! Together!”

She was having her way with hand movements. The way she expressed herself, kinda felt comforting to Lucas, you know. Like he knew her already in some way or form?

She looked a bit crazed, filled to the brim with energy. Her sweater indicating the playfulness, since it said ‘I have to walk my unicorn!’. He laughed internally at her persona.

“Euhm, Luca?”, he asked after deciphering her word vomit.

“Yes, Lucas?”

“It’s the Netherlands, not Holland. Holland is a province of the Netherlands.”

“Oh, yeah, I know, but we always call the Dutch _‘hollanders’_ right? So I kinda forgot people didn’t liked to be called that. _Hollanders_ are... Oh, I’m sorry! Anyways ' _Nederlanders_ ’ are-”

“God, this is going to be a long day, isn’t it?”, he whispered to himself.

Turns out, it was. But not in the way Lucas thought it would be. 

Apparently, these three days were kinda of a warm-up to the real student life. Which sounded appealing. The group did some sort of games between them, after being separated into different classes. Thirty people each, to make it all easier for the practical lessons later on. 

Luca was in his clique, together with another blonde. He didn’t quite catch her name. But it was only day one, so he didn’t want to bother. 

He was already getting a headache anyways. 

It seemed that the blonde had an intense conversation with his new friend Luca. She had thrown a couple of smiles his way, not entirely sure if she meant it in a friendly way or a flirty way. He didn’t know how to pick up this kind of social clues.

But now something else seemed to have caught her attention. A somewhat rugged boy kicking a football around on the field. With his equally muscled friends. They were shirtless. And drool-worthy. 

He could see the appeal. Lucas wasn’t blind. He’d never be able to compete with guys like these to get the girls. He himself was just a skinny, white guy. Nothing special, except for his eyes? Maybe. He didn’t think they were all that.

The air he sported, the certain self-confidence? Merely an act. Something he put out there so that people would think he was cool. To get them to like him.

The ones who truly pulled the relaxed flow out of him were his best friends. He knew how to chill with Jayden and Kes. It wasn’t that difficult, because they were the epitome of ‘chill out, man’. He knew how to let it all go, just by sitting next to them.

Now going to a different country? That was something else. Here he was the new shiny toy. The Dutch boy. So getting to fake everything, was starting to drag him down.

And don’t forget the ridiculous accent translation.

The rut he pushed himself in, took around a few days to fully blossom. By then, he gotten to know his new roomies, but in reality they weren’t that talkative. At least not when he was around.

So he ate lunch with Luca after each introduction day, but she focused her attention on hér best friend Amber. You know, the blonde.

Nowadays he was inside his own head a lot. Feeling all sorts of lonely. 

But it was the first course in the auditorium, that really pushed him over the edge. Getting annoyed at anything and everyone. His school, his classmates, his teacher. The whole shazam.

If only people were more open and direct, you know? Then it’d be easier to pick up their intent. If they were more into-your-face, then he wouldn’t be feeling like such a burden. He didn’t know how to get through to his classmates, to hang out with them. 

Thankfully, Culture 1.1 in itself was a very interesting subject. Something he could sink his teeth into. Lucas had always been fascinated by the Classical Age, the history of it all, he just never had the time to research it. Nevertheless, he’d read enough books during the summer to prepare himself for the different subjects in his trajectory of Interior Design.

Because he was a secret nerd. He truly was. (But don’t tell anyone though). 

“After the prehistoric history, we’ll be continuing with the Classical Antiquity spanning from the 5th Century BC until the 5th century AD and then the-”

“But euhm, the Classical Antiquity starts with poetry of Homer in the 8th century BC? The Archaic period? Then the 5th century BC isn’t correct, right?”

Suddenly, he felt the eyes of the entire student body in the auditorium staring down at him. The shock was apparent.

Like he just murdered someone then and there.

He didn’t understand why they were looking at him like that? He’d only fixed a mistake? Nonetheless, his cheeks started to flush crimson red, while his heart decided to dance the Macarena in his throat. 

Mister Pauwels turned around very slowly, trying to look over his notes while simultaneously scanning the crowd. Apparently, it wasn’t difficult to spot the embarrassed Dutch boy on the third row, because every **frikking** face was turned to him.

The lecturer scratched his throat, a mischievous glint in his eye. Intrigue? Curiosity?

“Well, mister...?”

Oh, god. His heart was really racing right about now. He didn’t know if the beat would ever be normal again.

_Answer the man, Lucas._

“Van der Heijden”

The older man smirked knowlingly. “Well, mister van der Heijden. I don’t know how things are done in the Netherlands, but here in Belgium you raise your hand - saying "Excuse me" - before making a statement or asking a question. Also, you may address me as sir.

And with may, I mean, you must.”

Well, alrighty then. He was being told off by the teacher on his first day of school. He felt like he was in kindergarten again, not in university college. Is this how it was going to be _everyday_? It wasn’t like his week wasn’t getting any better or something.

No, they could all drop dead now for all he cared.

“But... you seemed to be right. I have to praise you for that, for being so right on the nose. It is indeed the 8th century before Christ. My notes seemed to have faltered. At least one of you has done some pre-reading to this course. So, ladies and gentlemen, be more like this man!”

Yeah yeah, of course.

While his sense of pride was getting a serious boost, his brain was sprouting other things. The stress of the past few days, as well as the constant tiring hectic changes, truly got to him right now.

He didn’t want to be here anymore.

Even when Luca turned to him and said: “You’re really ballsy, kid. I like that about you!”, his mood stayed sour. 

Lucas _couldn’t_ understand the Belgians. 

He’ll probably never will.

**_\- Saturday 14th of March -_ **

God, he _loved_ the Belgians.

After what happened last night, Lucas truly felt understood. This previous stranger - as in tall, dark and handsome - held no secrets to him anymore. His mouth spoke compliments, while his eyes revealed pure passion. Showing off a mega-watt smile, with his hands slightly caressing Lucas’ skin.

And when they were alone that night, all of it had happened. All what he ever wanted. He had someone who could call his. At least for a night.

_Jens._

His mind was slowly drifting back to everything they’d done that night. Every kiss burning on his skin, every caress engraved in his mind, every touch replayed slowly. In his heart, Lucas was content.

Yet, he knew this happiness wouldn’t last long. Like always. What must up, must come down. And he was right. Unfortunately.

Because from the moment he wanted to feel the warmth of Jens’ back, the boy had shot up as if his body was on fire. His beautiful, _naked_ body.

It was time to face the music again.

Lucas rubbed the dirt from sleep out of his eyes, slowly sitting up. In the meantime, hardening his inner self for a let-down. Because he was going to be one.

A wink seemed appropriate. 

“Goodmorning, Jens.”

He saw the shock, the confusion and the sudden realization on the dark haired’s face. A train of emotion swooped through his heart. Begging to a higher _something_ up there.

Please remember, Jens, please **remember**.

“Oh, god. Did we...?”

More shock on the other’s face. It seemed like he didn’t have any memories of it.

About the perfect night, about the perfect kiss, about the perfect touch. 

_Auwtch, that hurt._ It hurt real bad. Why did it still hurt this much, while he anticipated this. Every person who likes you, leaves you Lucas. Or you leave them. Remember that.

Silence. Charged silence.

“We did, didn’t we?”

Waw, was Jens really this daft? A cliché, but he was really thinking 'dumb Belgian'. They were both naked, filled with bruises on their necks, thoroughly tapped out. He thought his hook up was smarter than this. Didn’t he say he also studied at university? Didn’t look like it.

He chuckled at his own inner thought process.

Time to put on his usual act.

“Yes, pretty boy, we did. And you were very good at it, I might add. I never had such mind-altering sex in my entire life. Not that I’ve got a lot of experience though.”

Come on, Lucas, you can do this. Don’t let the other see that you somehow caught something. Some inkling of feelings. Something more than he probably wanted.

Thank god, a ridiculous ringtone saved them both from extra awkwardness. 

“Yeah?”

Lucas stretched his ears, trying to eavesdrop into the conversation. He was a curious person, it was his nature. Sue him, okay? A hardened, deep voice came through the other side of the smartphone. Yet he couldn’t catch anything interesting.

“Yeah... I know..."

Euhm, excuse me. Did Jens just check him out, though? 

Oh, it was just a cough. Maybe a nervous tic, then...

"I mean, ehm, what’s up, man?”

A minute of silence. 

Added shock to the other’s face.

_Fear._

_Pain._

_Disassociation._

A heavy feeling in his chest. 

Because he did catch one word, unconsciously whispered by Jens, yet it made Lucas’ blood run cold.

Because it had meant something, it still means something now.

Something extreme.

This wasn’t a joke anymore. This was serious. Something he couldn’t control or shake off.

All with a seemingly perfect stranger who didn’t remember anything and who suddenly didn’t seem interested anymore.

Stuck. Together.

His breath started to hitch.

Because the word he caught was one with a clear meaning. 

_‘Quarantine?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, until I found some inspiration.
> 
> This is from Lucas' POV and I made him a bit of a dramaaaaa bitch.  
> Because I feel like he is like this.  
> A bit cranky if things don't go his way,  
> a bit angry when shit hits the fan,  
> yet also a bit insecure about his entire life.
> 
> Most things about Belgian-Dutch culture are accurate though,  
> even the 'Holland' bit or the seemingly arrogant attitude.  
> Doesn't mean the Dutch are like this,  
> but for the Belgian mentality they do seem more rude  
> and to the face, while Belgians are more reserved.  
> Sometimes causing friction ;)  
> Love my fellow Dutchies though! <3
> 
> I'm Flemish, not a native English writer. So if you find any mistakes, please point them out!  
> Hope you liked it, if yes, please don't restrain yourself from commenting or kudo'ing 😘 Very much appreciated!


End file.
